There is a position adjustable steering apparatus in which the position of a steering wheel can be changed according to the build or driving posture of a driver.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, after the position of a steering wheel is adjusted, an operation lever is operated to rotate so that a movable cam rotates relative to a fixed cam.
The movable cam which rotates moves balls on a spiral fixed rolling path on the fixed cam and a spiral movable rolling path on the movable cam to move the fixed cam in an axial direction.
This fastens together side plates fixed to the body and slide plates fixed to the steering column to attain the locking of the steering wheel in a desired position.